kazufandomcom-20200213-history
Kazu's RPG
Kazu's RPG is a Text-based game (Text RPG) on Chatango developed by KazuGroup. This game is claimed to be first text-based RPG game ever deployed on Chatango chat network. This game was programmed/coded using Python Programming Language. The earlier game version of this RPG was reported to have tons of glitches and errors. However, the errors and glitches have already been fixed by numerous of patches, bug fixes and updates. Currently, the game is still in BETA stage with about 400 active BETA testers. Gameplay Before you can start attacking on the game, the users are free to either equip/power up their abilities by activating their Amplification Potion boost to increase their damage, heal and health regeneration power. Once the user has this set, the user can then simply start the game by issuing the command ".attack." The RPG will then display both user and enemy damage, health regeneration and remaining Health Points (HP), as well as the enemy retaliation attacks against the user. If the user is about to "die" in the game (i.e., HP is almost 0), the user can simply issue the ".heal" command in order to heal his self or gain some HP for his self. Furthermore, if the user has died during the gameplay, he can be revived by the other players by issuing the ".heal ." Recently, according to their forum, KazuGroup RPG Developers made some changes, requiring users to use a special item named "Revive Stone" in order to revive user. The item is purchasable via their own social network resembled website. Each user revived by a Revive Stone will recover about 100 HP. The user will have to continue issuing attack commands until the enemy is defeated. The game has about 5 normal stages, and various enemies or bosses appear with increasing HP as the game progesses by stage or level. Recently, the KazuGroup RPG Developers has released a special stage known as "Kazu's RPG Final Stage" where the stage environment is completely different compared to the other 5 stages. On Kazu's RPG Final Stage, the Final Boss is only capable to attack a single user at a time with approximately 15 seconds delay each attack. The enemy won't stop attacking until all players are dead or until the enemy is defeated. For each enemy defeated, the RPG users will be rewarded with either an amount of the RPG currency "Gold," or an item grant. The users can then use their Gold to buy items they can use during their RPG sessions (e.g. Revival Stones, Amplification Potion, etc.) at the RPG's own virtual store. On their forum, KazuGroup posted that they are currently trying to develop the same RPG game into a web-based RPG where the users can experience more compared to the text-based one. KazuGroup RPG Developers also claimed that their text-based RPG have been receiving positive feedbacks from players, although it has been observed that the game is not suitable to be played on chats that has more than 2000 users due to inevitable spamming of the RPG game. Project Ended History On July 14, 2013, KazuGroup has announced that Kazu RPG project has been ended, and will no longer developed, in terms of decreasing of interest of Chatango users playing in, in effect of Botteh's BP points game has taken the lead during the time. Various of ways KazuGroup has attempted but neither of their attempt worked. Although the project was ended, the game still receives bug fixes and patches by request of several users that still playing and using it. On September 31, 2013, along with KazuGroup's disband, the project was dropped completely, and dubbed into another version known as PVPRPG, a web-based Kazu's RPG game-like which expected to be launched in early February 2014. References 1. KazuGroup's Forum 2. KazuGroup's Official Website